kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Keke's Love
Keke's Love is the fifth track from Keke Palmer's debut mixtape Awaken. It appears on the reissue mixtape Awaken Reloaded is the eighth track. Lyrics 1 Sitting up at night And I'm wondering why my fairytale can't become a reality Everything I've seen seems so out of reach Maybe it's just that impossible Pre-Chorus Where's my knight and shining armor to save me? Feels like I've been waiting so long Can you hear me calling out for you, baby? Take my hand and make me the one Chorus Since forever, I have known that the rockets stand alone I am waiting on that one that I can call my own When I wake in my sleep, I can only think one thing Where's my Jay-Z looking for Beyonce? Prince Charming, looking for a Cindi? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? 2 All I really want is a guy that can hold me down for real One who understands how I feel And that knows how to make me smile when I feel down One who wipes my tears away, when they come falling down Knows just what to say, when no one else is around Pre-Chorus Where's my knight and shining armor to save me? Feels like I've been waiting so long Can you hear me calling out for you, baby? Take my hand and make me the one Chorus Since forever, I have known that the rockets stand alone I am waiting on that one that I can call my own When I wake in my sleep, I can only think one thing Where's my Jay-Z looking for Beyonce? Prince Charming, looking for a Cindi? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? Bridge The bigger they are, the harder they fall I must be too small, cause I ain't falling at all They say love conquers everything Why won't you come here and conquer me? (If love was blind) I'd walk around with my eyes closed (If love was time) I'd wait around till the clock strokes Heard someone say love hurts, well not having love hurts worse 3 Cause I want it, I need it, gotta have it It's hard to breathe without it I need it, I want it, gotta have it Chorus Since forever, I have known that the rockets stand alone I am waiting on that one that I can call my own When I wake in my sleep, I can only think one thing Where's my Jay-Z looking for Beyonce? Prince Charming, looking for a Cindi? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? Will I ever, ever, ever find that Keke love, love? Category:Songs